


I have news

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: I got this idea by reading Touching Home Base by krazykitkat. CJ isn't feeling that well and finds out the reason why is because the condom broke. This is an edit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touching Home Base](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250604) by [krazykitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat). 



CJ walks into her office not before rushing to the trash can and getting sick. "CJ?" Josh ask as he enters CJ's office one day.

"I'm fine just feeling a little nauseous. Come on we need to go to Senior Staff." They walk to the Oval Office where Josh tells The President that CJ just got sick.

"CJ?" The President loks at her reconizing some signs of prgnancy on her.

"I'm fine I just ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

"Do you want me to call Abbey so you can talk to her."

"I am fine."

"I'm still calling my wife to talk to you."

"I don't need to talk to her."

"How about you talk to her as a friend."

"Ok, I can do that."

............A few hours later........

"Hello CJ," says The First Lady entering CJ's office. "Sit down CJ, I am here as a friend and a doctor."

"Hi, Abbey."

"I heard that you got sick earlier."

"I did it was a wave that has passed."

"CJ, level with me. When you were with Danny after his mom died; did you two have sex."

"That is private."CJ looks at Abbey aghast that she asked that question.

"I'll take that as a yes. CJ, I heard that you have been having waves of nausea for the past few weeks. Either you have the flu or you may be pregnant."

"Ok, I need an appointment with my doctor to if it is the flu or if I am indeed with child, because if I am I need to tell Danny that a condom broke in one of our 2 times when we had sex."

"CJ, don't you think it more than sex?" Abbey looks at her knowing that CJ has feelings for the reporter.

"If I'm not pregnant I can't admit until after the administration. I don't even want to admit to myself that how I feel about him."

"CJ how long have you loved Danny?"

"I don't know."

"I will leave you to call your doctor." Abbey leaves CJ's office.

" _Hi, is Doctor Anderson available."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"CJ Cregg, I need to make an appointment to see her."_

_"She is free tomorrow at noon."_

_"Ok, thank you."_ CJ hangs up the phone as Danny walks in.

"I heard you got sick this morning."

"Yes Danny, I did get sick."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Danny, my period is late."

"Ok?"

"And I have been feeling nauseous for the past few weeks."

"CJ?" Danny thinks about how his mother was when she had Cathy and all of his sisters who have had kids and smiles a big smile.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to find out if I'm pregnant." Danny just looks at her "you don't" he sweeps up her up into his arms and kisses her before she can finish her sentence.

"Of course I want to be involved CJ. I love you, and can't picture anyone else that I want to have my child. Can I come with you? If not can you tell me as soon as you know?"

"Of course I will tell you as soon as I know." Carol comes into the office to see CJ and Danny standing as close as they are.

"CJ, The President wants to see you."

"Ok, come find me after one Danny, since my appointment is tomorrow at noon." She walks out "Carol make sure that I have no other appointments at noon."

......The Next day after appointment.....

"Hey, CJ how did the appointment go?" Danny asks entering her office.

"I won't know for 12 to 24 hours Danny."

"Would you like me to go get a home pregnancy test?"

"Danny, don't you think it would look odd if a guy was buying a pregnancy test?" She says with a smile on her lips which turns into a blush when Danny puts his hand on the cheek.

"I too want to find out if I'm going to be a father." She leans forward to kiss him.

"We can wait to see if we are going to be parents Daniel. We waited to have sex for years we can wait for a day to see of the condom broke."

"Ok."

"I promise soon as I find out I will come and find you."

"That is all that I ask." He kisses her forehead.

"I have to go to a meeting."

"Ok, mother of my future child." She leaves her office smiling.

.....The Next Day......

"Good morning Mr. President." At that point her phone rings "excuse me I have to take this call in my office" she runs into Danny she nods her head for him to follow her. "Shut the door. Ok, Doctor, I am here."

_"So, Ms. Cregg I happy to tell you that you are pregnant."_

_"Thank you."_ They look at each other and smile. Danny goes up to her and picks her up.

"Danny?" She laughs "put me down."

"I am just so happy we are going to be parents" he puts her down and bends down her stomach "hi, I'm your dad. Your mom is a fabulous person."

"Danny? Do you mean that?" She asks tearing up a little bit.

"CJ, how else do you think I feel about you." 

"Ok, Danny. You can tell your family, and I am going to call my family, and at 12 weeks I will tell the people I work with."

"CJ?"

"Honey."

"The first trimester is always the hardest. I have been told by many people wait to tell most people until the second trimester."

"Ok, honey." At that point, Carol knocks on the door warning CJ that Josh is coming over to her office. "I guess I gotta go."

"Come here nimrod" she pulls him into a kiss "come over to my place we can talk about our future."

"Ok, I will.

"Good."

"Yes, Danny. We are having a kid, of course, it will be good."

"Mmmmk." Josh comes into the office.

"What is going on?"

"Danny was just giving me an update on his sister's pregnancy." Josh looks questioningly at CJ "we connected when I was there." Danny leaves her office looking so happy.

"What has got him so happy CJ?"

"I have no idea, Josh. We are friends and will be for years. Maybe we will find out what has got him so happy."

...A month later.........

_"Come on little bro marry her already. You two practically live together and she is having your child."_

_"In a couple of months when she tells the people she will have even more of a chance to be fired. They warned her not to date me, and now she is pregnant with my child."_ Danny walks around his office with no one there.

_"Danny if they fire her."_

_"She went against what she was told, and we got together."_

_"Don't you love her?"_

_"Of course Cathy why wouldn't I love her."_

_"Then marry her. I can get a hold of her family, and the Concannon clan can help."_

_"How can you get a hold of her family?"_

_"Oh, Daniel I am a Concannon I have my ways."_

_"Cathy, if we do get engaged it would have to be very private. She is not allowed to be with me, and she is having my child."_

_"Do you want to be involved?"_

_"She is keeping me updated, and I am going to a doctors' appointment with her when we get the next sonogram."_

_"So, have you two discussed any names?"_

_"Not yet. I don't know what she is having."_

_"Give her my love and tell her a few weeks in counting to you to get to meet your niece."_

_"Don't forget CJ, she will want to meet the little one.'"_

_"Will, one day she be my in law."_

_"I hope so."_ CJ comes in "Hi, CJ."

_"Did I just hear you say CJ?"_

_"Yes, you did Cathy."_

_"Tell her I said hi."_

_"Hello, Cathy."_

_"CJ, how the baby doing."_

_"The baby is doing fine. Did your brother tell you until we find out the gender of it, we are calling it a guppy."_

_"Why are you calling the unborn child that?"_

_"Fish more specifically Gold Fish hold a special meaning to us."_

_"Romantic?"_

_"Well, I kept the Gold Fish he bought me, and last Christmas he came to The White House dressed as Santa. He presented me with a Gold Fish pin then kissed me when I started to ramble about how I liked Gold Fish."_

_"I know the story about Gail."_

_"You do?"_

_"Well, the guys' who have any familiar connection with the Concannon's got in a contest of romantic gestures, and told Danny the whole story of Gail, and how he got you a pin and was planning on giving it to you next time he saw you."_

_"Has your brother always been like this?"_

_"Not that I recall. He was always considerate of everyone, but didn't do the gestures he does for you."_

_"I am still here you two. I did do gestures."_

_"Sure, but none of them were so thoughtful and romantic as they have been for CJ."_

_"What does that say?"_

_"You Daniel are in love and have been for many years."_

_"Exactly"_

_"Danny?"_

_"Oh, CJ, have you not noticed that my brother has always loved you."_

_"I know he loves me."_

_"I feel in love with you the moment I fell at your feet in Bartlet For America headquarters."_

_"Did you really fall at her feet, Danny?"_

_"He sure did."_

_"Please tell me someone got a picture of it."_

_"Josh did."_

_"When can I see it?"_

_"I'm sure if there is ever a chance Josh wants us to remember how we met he will bring out the picture."_

_"CJ, what if we get married."_

_"Is it because."_

_"CJ, I have imagined for many years getting married to you. I look into my future and every time I see us holding hands."_

_"Danny, I would love to be your wife." While this was going on they didn't notice that Cathy hung up, or Josh and Carol entering the room. CJ feels arms come around hers that are not Danny's._

"I am so happy for you two that you are going to get married."

"Thank you, Carol."

"Good job Danny."

"Josh?"

"What he is getting what he has wanted for years."

"Josh, can you please be a witness."

"Carol, you are my assistant, and I am wondering if you could be my witness."

"What about everyone else from The West Wing?"

"They can not know for the time being that Danny and I are getting married soon and that we are having a child."

"Really?" Carol gives her another big hug "how far along are you?"

"About two months."

"So, too early to find out the gender."

"Correct, Carol. Danny how does this weekend sound."

"Let me call my family, and you need to call yours."

"Ok."

.....That Weekend..........

"So my sister is getting married in secret?" CJ turns around to talk to her bug brother James.

"I know that you are disappointed in me James, but it's Danny the man that I have been in love with for a few years. I know that he will take care of our child and me."

"CJ, tell me this are getting married just because you are having his child."

"If it was any other guy then I would try to raise it by myself, but is Danny; someone that I have wanted to be with for many years. I am not allowed because he is a reporter and I am The Press Secretary."

"Who do I need to beat up for not letting my sister be happy."

"James, they just don't want The Presidency held under a sex scandal."

"Well, they are stopping two people from being happy."

"Now, you see why this wedding is a secret, and why I asked you to get a hold of Mark."

"Our cousin was surprised when I called him and said that you wanted him to marry you off to some guy that the lot of us have never heard of."

"You have heard of Danny, he is my Fish Boy."

"Ok, now I am glad that you are marrying him. He also passed the brother test."

"Oh, just wait when The President finds out about us. He looks at me like a daughter, and let us not forget he is the leader of the free world." There is a knock on the door. "That is our cue to leave."

"You are going to be Mrs. Concannon soon."

"Yes." He walks her down the aisle both of CJ's and Danny's families just see how their faces light up when they say I do. CJ and Danny hear a lot of cheering.

"You are my auntie now," Becca says running up to CJ.

"Yes, I am sweet Becca."

"And I am getting a cousin too."

"In about 7 months."

"That is just 4 months after my baby sibling."

"Yes, it is sweetheart."

"Yeah." Josh comes up to see the new family connecting knowing that he has to get CJ back to work.

"CJ, we have to get back to work."

"Ok, Josh let me say goodbye to my family."

"Ok." She goes up to her new huseband first.

"I love you, Mr. Concannon."

"I love you too Mrs. Concannon."

"Come on Ceej, The President wants to see you." They leave the back yard where CJ and Danny got married.

"What are you going to do about hiding the rings?"

"Danny's old college friend is a jeweler and made us special chains for our rings."

"Wow, you two thought this through."

"I love that man, and I love this child that we created."

"Tell me CJ, is the baby the reason why Danny was so happy those few weeks ago."

"Yah, it was. He is just as happy as I am that we are having a child together." They arrive at The White House.

"CJ, Leo really needs to you," Margret says meeting CJ and Josh at the door.

"Thank you, Margaret."

......The Next Month.........

"So, Ceej are you going to tell the staff today?" Danny asks CJ as he puts his arms around her and kissing her check.

"Yes, I will Danny." Danny puts his hands on her stomach.

"I don't care how they react, but if any of them say anything hurtful come and find me."

"Danny."

"You are my wife and the mother of my child."

"I know and I am extremely happy to be those things."

......In the Oval........

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. First off when I was with Danny and his family after his mom died, his sisters had him show me around, and one of them slipped a condom into my pocket. We had sex in the woods, and then again before I left for my plane. One of those times resulted in a pregnancy. We got married last month."

"What?!" Leo yells.

"Leo, Danny and I love each other. Have for a long time."

"CJ?"

"I am not leaving Danny, and I am having his child. This was bound to happen sooner or later. It only happened now rather than after the administration. Just think it could have happened before the election."

"She has a point, Leo, let her be happy this is wonderful news. At least we know that Danny is a good guy." The President points out.

"I remember the day I came into CJ's office to see Danny so exuberant."

"That was the day we found out that we were having a child. And, no Leo I never thought about abortion, because it is Danny's kid."

"I have known about them for about a month." Josh puts in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asks still angry.

"Leo, you didn't give Sam this much slack with Lorrie, and Danny is a good guy. Or are you forgetting that we all liked him during the first campaign?"

"Leo, I am truly happy, for the first time since before the MS came out. Actually, since before we hired Ainsley. If you are wondering why I am happy I have Danny now. If you ask me to divorce the man that I love, then you have to find yourself a new Press Secretary."

"CJ, I want to keep you as my Press Secretary."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"We are going to throw you a baby shower and a wedding party."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, go tell your husband about everything." CJ leaves The Oval office to go find Danny.

"Hey, Nimrod follow me" he gets up to follow her " we have received a Presidential pardon." She says as she shuts her door.

"What about Leo."

"He is not very happy that we are pregnant and married. The President is going to throw us a baby shower, and a wedding party." He goes up to her and kisses her.

"I told you that he would be ok with us."

"He is just glad that I am happy."

"Well, he looks at you like a daughter."

"How will you feel if we have a daughter?"

"All I care about is a healthy baby with 10 fingers and 10 toes."

"Me too."

"CJ?"

"I was thinking if we end up have a daughter we name her Kathleen Jean Concannon. Jean is a family name, and if it wasn't for me being there for you and your family we wouldn't be pregnant right now."

"You sure?"

He looks at CJ with his eyes misting over "Danny, I am more than happy to have this child of yours, and if it is a girl she should be named after your mother."

"If we have a boy name him after your dad and The President."

"Really?"

"You really love your father and you deserve that."

........5 in a half months later...........

"How are my two girls?" Danny says entering their house after a food run.

"Hungry."

"So it's a good thing that I have goldfish crackers."

"Give me." She puts out her hands

"First give me a kiss."

"I am your pregnant wife" he leans into kiss her "now give me my crackers."

"Here you go dear and I got Kathleen a stuffed animal."

"Really? What is it?"

"What else but a goldfish." He takes the animal out from behind his back.

"Oh, Danny, it's perfect for our little one."

"Well, I know that a story that we will tell her is how I woed her mother."

"How do you think everyone will react when they find out the name?"

"My dad will love you even more. Becca and your friends will wonder why we are naming her after my mother. Most of our friends will be curious to why you are giving her your middle name when you are not a fan of it yourself."

"They don't have to know. Kathleen is our child."

"I know sweety, I was only answering your question." She opens up the bag to eat the crackers. She suddenly grabs her stomach "what's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."

"What?!"

"Daniel I think our little girl is coming a few weeks early."

"Ok, let me grab the bags." He grabs the bags and they rush to the hospital. When they come in the room they see the senior staff, and Danny's dad.

"Make room for me I am in pain and giving birth. Hours later she gives birth to a beautiful girl that has curly red hair and weighs 6lbs and 8oz. "Hello everyone this is Kathleen Jean Concannon; named after her grandmother and has a family name. Kathleen meet your family.


End file.
